Réalité Détournée
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Les livres d'histoire racontent que le quatrième impardonnable fut créé pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et utilisé contre de nombreux alliés de l'Ordre du Phénix... Réponse au défi de SevyS Now et ma façon de rendre hommage à des fics de qualité.


**Titre** : Réalité Détournée

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Zazaone

**Rating** : PG

**Pairing** : Severus center

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR. Les fics dont il est question sont répertoriées plus bas, avec les titres, auteurs et liens (si FFnet ne me les mangent pas). S'il advenait que quelqu'un se sente lésé par cette fic, prière de m'en avertir afin que je la retire et que je présente mes excuses... Loin de moi l'idée de faire du plagiat.

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté SevyS Now en réponse au défi en anonyme "Le Quatrième Impardonnable".

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Extrait du livre : Grandes Théories et Explications sur le Quatrième Impardonnable.**_

_**Afin de bien comprendre toutes les implications de ce sort, il est nécessaire de débattre d'une réalité fort discutée chez les sorciers : les mondes parallèles. Un monde parallèle, aussi appelé univers alternatif ou uchronie, est l'existence d'un endroit inconnu, situé à côté ou hors de notre temps, où se déroulent les événements qui auraient pu exister mais qui ne sont pas arrivés (cf. Regis Messac, **__**Revue des Primaires**__**, 1936). **_(1)

Severus, ahuri, contempla le groupe de Mangemorts autour de lui. Que faisaient-ils tous avec des boules quiès dans les oreilles et des partitions dans les mains ? Un peu étonné, il ouvrit la bouche…

… et les Mangemorts se mirent à chanter.

………………………

………………………

…………………………………………………………

Par Merlin, Morgane, Viviane, le Père Noël, la Petite Souris et le Père Fouettard !

Ses bras se levèrent convulsivement en direction de ses oreilles mais il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il découvrit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face d'eux, arborant un air réjoui et agitant les bras avec enthousiasme.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ??? _

Un peu plus loin, Albus observait la scène d'un air enjoué, un paquet de bonbons au citron à la main. (2)

_**Bien évidemment, si l'on en croit l'axiome de Messac, une multitude d'univers existeraient de par les espaces-temps. Et c'est justement là qu'intervient l'effet tout à fait pernicieux de ce sort. Car non seulement entrerait en compte les mondes parallèles dont il a été fait mention plus haut, mais également d'un autre fléau de la race moldue : une chose étrange nommée fanfiction. **_

La mer était calme. Les vagues venaient se briser sur la coque du navire avec un chuintement tout à fait satisfaisant et le vent fouettait les cheveux des protagonistes qui se tenaient solidement au bastingage.

- Je suis le maître du monde ! hurla Voldemort, l'air réjoui.

Severus sursauta. Mais que faisait-il sur cet engin moldu, en plein milieu de l'océan, et surtout, surtout… en telle compagnie ?

Derrière lui, Lucius et Pettigrow affichaient des mines verdâtres. Il allait demander des explications lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit dans l'espace.

- Rooooooooooooooooooxane ! (3)

_**Selon les dires de nombreux devins et sibylles, il existerait un univers alternatif où les sorciers n'existent pas. Seule une écrivaine d'origine Écossaise aurait conscience de notre réalité : Joanne Kathleen Rowling (voir page 394 pour les théories à son sujet). Mme JK Rowling, auteure d'une série de livres dépeignant les aventures très romancées du Survivant, aurait enflammé l'imagination de nombreux lecteurs. Ceux-ci, à leur tour, se seraient mis à inventer leurs propres histoires, parfois bien éloignées des livres d'origine, prenant pour protagoniste**__**s**__** des gens existants (ou ayant existés) dans notre monde. **_

La Pensine projetait des lueurs glauques sur les murs. Dumbledore et McGonnagall étaient très concentrés sur la vision renvoyée par la surface réfléchissante. Trelawney, Flitwick, Chourave et Mme Pomfresh, arboraient un petit sourire narquois. Severus, lui, semblait de plus en plus perplexe. Mais, sentant qu'il valait mieux se taire, il s'approcha de l'instrument magique et fixa ses profondeurs verdâtres.

Mais… mais c'était lui, dans cette Pensine ! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à courir en caleçon fleuri à l'extérieur de Poudlard, en plein milieu du grand parc ! Quelle était donc cette folie ?

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, l'illustre professeur de Potions rougit d'indignation. Mais avant qu'il ait pu placer un seul mot, un éclat de rire généralisé secoua le corps enseignant.

- Eh bien, maintenant, peut-être n'oublierez-vous plus cette potion, Severus ! Voulez-vous vous consoler avec un bonbon au citron ? (4)

_**Ce fait terrible aurait fait scandale sans l'intervention tout à fait judicieuse, à l'époque, d'Harry Potter. Depuis longtemps habitué à la publicité autour de sa personne, **_(5)_** Mr. Potter réussit à calmer les esprits échauffés lors d'une conférence de presse au cours de laquelle il énonça simplement son désintérêt face à de telles pratiques : « (…) si certains Moldus perdus quelque part ont envie de s'amuser, grand bien leur fasse. Ça ne changera absolument rien à ce qui est réellement arrivé. » (cf. Rita Skeeter, édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers, 2001). **_

A : Albus Dumbledore/Directeur

De : Severus Rogue/Directeur Adjoint

Re : Le prochain match de Quidditch

Albus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui va jouer nue pendant le prochain match ! J'exige des explications immédiates !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A : Sevy mon mignon

De : Ta Minnie toute à toi

Re : Ce soir, après le match…

Alors, mon tout beau, ça t'intéresse toujours ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A : Severus Rogue

De : Harry le Survivant

Re : Livraison

Vous accuserez aujourd'hui réception de 25 robes Voldemoisy offertes généreusement par notre compagnie. Faites-en bon usage !

_J'ai taquiné Voldemort. _

_Demandez-moi comment ! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A : Fidèle Serviteur

De : Lord Voldemort

CC : Les Mangemorts

Re : Ordre de Votre Seigneur et Maître

Tuez-le ! Tuez-le !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A : Severus Rogue/Directeur Adjoint

De : Albus Dumbledore/Directeur

Re : Re : Quidditch à Oualpé

Allons, calmez-vous, Severus ! Minerva m'apprend que vous êtes présentement chez Mme Pomfresh pour surmenage, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de prompt rétablissement. Un bonbon au citron hâterait-il votre guérison ? (6)

_**Ceci dit, cette pratique qui parait bien inoffensive est en réalité plus insidieuse qu'on ne le croit. Il semblerait qu'au cours de la seconde guerre, Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé ait mis la main sur certaines informations confidentielles et ait travaillé à la création du sort dont il est question ici, lequel se base sur de nombreux calculs d'arythmancie en lien avec la théorie des possibles (voir détails en page 47). **_

- Mais ils se sont transformés en… BÉBÉS !!!

_Je connais cette voix… C'est… de moi qu'il parle ?? Je suis un bébé ?? _

_Ah oui ? Un bébé, hein… très bien. C'est MOI qui vais prendre le contrôle à partir de maintenant !!! _

Severus, du haut de ses petites jambes potelées, attrapa la baguette du Dark Lord et se mit à courir. Il envoya un sort à Bellatrix au passage, lui fournissant une magnifique permanente rose et bouclée. Puis, profitant de sa petite taille, il passa entre les jambes des Mangemorts qui voulaient l'attraper et se précipita dans le couloir.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici… mais ils ne m'auront plus jamais… JE SERAI LE VAINQUEUR FINAL DE CETTE JOUTE !!! Et personne… personne… ne pourra m'arrêter !!! _(7)

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, les effets du sort Creatio **_(8)_** sont dévastateurs : l'esprit de la personne touchée est brusquement arraché à son corps pour une durée exacte de trois heures et projeté successivement dans une multitude de fanfictions, obligé de suivre le scénario inventé par des auteurs amateurs à l'esprit tordu. Le résultat, nous l'avons malheureusement constaté sur de nombreuses victimes (dont la plus célèbre, l'espion héroïque Severus Rogue, qui a mérité l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à la fin de la guerre) : la démence consécutive au sort est irréversible. **_

Notes :

1 – Regis Messac est un écrivain Moldu français décédé en 1945 et auteur de plusieurs romans autobiographiques contre la guerre, d'une intense critique journalistique et de quelques nouvelles de science-fiction. Il est célèbre dans le domaine pour sa citation presque exactement reproduite ici et que l'on peut facilement retrouver sur Wikipédia sous le mot-clé " uchronie ".

2 – Le GAMMA, de Mirliton (http // www .fanfiction. net / s / 2745049 / 1 /)

3 – Voldy va à la pêche ! (tiré du recueil Voldemort et ses Mangemorts), de gidro (http// www .fanfiction. net / s / 3114428 / 2 /)

4 – Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi? de Yut (http // www .fanfiction. net / s / 3129380 / 1 /)

5 – Rappelons-nous qu'il est précisé plus haut que les livres de JKR sont une version " romancée "… avec tout ce que cela suppose ;)

6 – Quidditch à Oualpé, de Anya (traduction par l'équipe de Moldunet) (http // moldunet .free .fr / fic. php)

7 – Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor, de Nochette et Olverius (http // www .fanfiction. net / s / 3052051 / 1 /)

8 – Jeu de mots intraduisible entre le mot " création " et " Crutio ", version anglophone du sortilège de Doloris.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Encore une fois, si vous êtes l'un des auteurs cités ci-haut et que vous êtes contre la publication de cette fic, avertissez-moi, de grâce ! Je la retirerai du net. **

**Mais si vous êtes un simple lecteur... je serais bien curieuse de connaître votre avis sur ce petit OS :) **


End file.
